In the current information age, information technology (IT) assets (e.g., hardware, software, database, etc.) are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate processing of documents and data and to allow users to access other functionalities and devices (such as computers, printers, scanners, multi-function devices (MFDs) and other network-connected or standalone devices, etc.). However, while there have been many technical advances, IT systems are not yet fully automated and capable of self-maintenance, without human intervention. Thus, in each IT system, IT administrators typically monitor and manage the devices in the system.
Device management tools (such as application software, etc.) are available to enable the administrators to track, monitor and otherwise manage the devices from remotely. However, the number of networked devices that must be managed is generally increasing and the typical IT administrator is required to oversee a growing number of IT assets. Administrators typically focus on specific devices for which they receive a notification of a need for servicing or maintenance. However, in addition to such localized issues which an administrator can typically handle (with greater competence as the administrator gains experience, an administrator must also be concerned if there is a fleet-wide problem or circumstance. On the other hand, there is a dearth of conventional tools that provide automated monitoring for fleet-wide problems or issues.